residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
E-mail de Piers à Claire
'E-mail de Piers à Claire '''est un document secret de ''Resident Evil: Revelations 2. Il peut être acheté dans la catégorie « récompenses » après avoir accompli certains prérequis. Transcription Français= Chère Claire, Au nom de notre unité, je tenais à vous dire que c'était un grand plaisir de vous voir l'autre jour. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de parler à tout le monde. Les gars ont vraiment apprécié. Je sais que la réaction des hommes en vous voyant vous a étonnée. Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Lorsque nous avons appris que Terra Save venait sur le site, eh bien, les hommes savaient que vous seriez là et s'en sont réjouis. Ils n'avaient entendu que des histoires sur vous, et puisque vous êtes la sœur du capitaine, eh bien... ils s'attendaient à quelqu'un davantage de sa trempe. J'ai essayé de les prévenir, mais ils se sont laissés emporter par leur imagination. Du coup, quand vous êtes arrivée... en plus de ne pas ressembler à ce qu'ils attendaient, il faut dire que nous ne voyons pas beaucoup de jolies femmes dans notre métier, voilà pourquoi ils ont réagi ainsi. Il leur a ensuite fallu se souvenir que vous étiez la sœur du capitaine, ce qui les a rendus maladroits... Je suis désolé, madame. Comme vous l'avez probablement remarqué, nous avons beaucoup d'admiration et de respect pour le capitaine. En plus d'être un chef très capable, il nous traite comme une famille. Il nous inspire, tous. Je parle au nom de tous les hommes lorsque je dis que nous avons hâte d'avoir la chance de travailler à nouveau avec vous. Nos chemins ne se croisent pas souvent, et je sais que vous êtes très occupée, mais il serait bon de parler de temps en temps, même par e-mails. Entre vous et moi, si vous avez des photos du capitaine lorsqu'il était plus jeune, j'aimerais beaucoup les voir ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il était très différent à l'époque, mais il refuse de nous montrer quoi que ce soit... Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais vous dire, mais l'heure est venue de nous préparer pour notre prochaine affectation. Ces missions ne sont pas faciles, mais il est bon de savoir que nous avons des alliés et notamment le soutien de votre organisation. Continuez à vous battre pour les bonnes causes. Lieutenant Piers Nivans, Branche nord-américaine du BSAA |-| Anglais= Dear Claire, On behalf of our unit, I just wanted to say it was real nice to get to see you the other day. Thank you for taking the time to talk with everyone. The guys really appreciated it. I know you were surprised by the men's reaction upon first seeing you. Let me explain. When we heard that Terra Save would be arriving on location, well, the men knew that you'd be coming and so they got a bit excited over the idea. They'd only heard stories about you, and since you're the Captain's sister, well...let's just say they were expecting someone more along the lines of his build. I tried to tell them otherwise, but their imaginations got the best of them. So then when you arrived...well, aside from not being what they expected, we don't get to interact with a lot of pretty women in our line of work, so that's why they had the reaction that they did. Then they had to remember that you're the Captain's sister, and it made them all awkward... I'm sorry about that, ma'am. You probably saw it for yourself, but we all have a lot of admiration and respect for the captain. In addition to being a very capable leader, he treats us like family. He's an inspiration to us all. Speaking for the men, we're all looking forward to the chance to work with you again. Our paths may not cross often, and I know you're busy, but it'd be nice to talk every now and then, even through email. Just between you and me, if you have any pictures of the Captain when he was younger, I'd sure love to see them! I hear he was very different back then, but he won't show us anything... There's a lot more I'd like to say, but it's time to get ready for our next posting. These missions aren't easy, but it's nice to know we've got allies such as your organization backing us up. Keep fighting the good fight. 1LT Piers Nivans BSAA North American Branch Galerie Rerev2 2017-10-14 23-10-06-27.png Rerev2 2017-10-14 23-10-06-98.png Rerev2 2017-10-14 23-10-07-56.png Rerev2 2017-10-14 23-10-08-06.png Apparition * ''Resident Evil: Revelations 2'' en:E-Mail from Piers to Claire Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil: Revelations 2